


Arms of the Galaxy

by the_queenregent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Consort Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emperor Hux, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Political Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenregent/pseuds/the_queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux and Lord Protector Kylo Ren have an important gala on Arkanis that they must attend. It will mark the establishment of First Order rule in this system, and anybody of any political importance will be attending. But there is much preparing to do, not to mention the potential dangers of the gala itself. In the face of nightmares, fashion crisis', and an attempted assassination, Hux and Kylo have each other, and this is what they need above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrl/gifts).



> Emperor Hux is my life....my everything.....
> 
> inspiration:   
> http://reysinbran.tumblr.com/post/139751211053/fic-idea-hux-is-actually-a-really-good-emperor  
> kylo's outfit (in blue, not black): http://hicstreme0.tumblr.com/post/140381266038/cosmicheartt-long-live-the-queen-valentino  
> the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAwBfzCWBx0

"I don't know about this."

"You don't know about anything."

Hux opens his mouth to protest, but it's pointless. He returns to gazing at himself in the mirror, eyes sweeping up and down and back again, combing for any imperfections. Even the slightest detail gone wrong could tarnish his reputation. "I don't know about this," he repeats, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I've heard." Kylo Ren lazily props himself up with one elbow, resting his chin on his hand. "How you feel at the moment doesn't matter. Plans have already been made. This thing is tomorrow, you can't go back now. It's too late. I'm so sorry." He's not; there's laughter in his voice.

"I could if I wanted to," Hux begins to unbutton the many tiny buttons running down the front of this outfit--black and gold, with long coattails. This one just will not work. "I am the emperor."

"Hm." Behind him, Kylo shifts on the bed, getting into a more comfortable position and absentmindedly scratching Millicent behind her ears. Surely his neck hurts from spending hours watching Hux try on over thirty different outfits. This upcoming event is not something to be taken lightly. Surely he knows this.

Slowly, Hux begins to remove the many layers of this outfit. Turning around, he asks, "Are your Knights making an appearance?"

Kylo laughs. "Of course. You should be grateful--we get them instead of an entire legion of stormtroopers." He's laying on his stomach, chin resting on his crossed arms. Even after hours, he still watches Hux with the same enraptured eyes, even when his body language says otherwise. It makes Hux smile, just a little.

"We will be safe," Hux says confidently. He sheds another outer layer: a white shirt with a high black collar. Kylo's eyes follow it as it flutters to the floor. "General Mitaka has assured me that regular security will be doubled." Finally down to comfortable clothing--a black unders.hirt and briefs--he hurries to the bed, ready to end the day. Before he's even in bed, he says a quick, "Lights, zero percent" and finds his way in the dark. Kylo is there, warm and waiting.

They settle together, Kylo's head resting on Hux's shoulder. Hux brings a hand to Kylo's hair and begins to stroke through it, working through any tangles that may have arisen sometime during the day. They are ready to sleep, until:

"Is your father going to be there?"

Hux completely freezes, his fingers pausing in Kylo's hair and his eyes snapping open. "I don't know."

"Everyone of political significance will be attending, correct?"

"…Yes."

"So does that include your father?"

His heart sinking, Hux says, low and quiet, "Yes." He can't see Kylo, but knows that his eyes are open; his eyelashes brush against Hux's collar bone every time he blinks. "And this…this is our home planet."

They fall into silence once more. This time, it's uneasy, or maybe that's just Hux's stomach. He doesn't like the idea of encountering his father again, especially with his new position and recent events. He just wants to forget about everything involving _him_ , to escape that part of his past, but it seems he can't.

All Hux wants is to forget, at least for now. He pulls Kylo closer and resumes stroking his hair, helping to lull him to sleep. Hux himself does not try to sleep, not yet. After who knows how long, this has become something like a routine. 

As emperor, it isn't his duty to watch over his own Lord Protector; even so, he does, staying awake and waiting for the inevitable, for Kylo to become restless in his sleep until he wakes up with a scream or a sob. He knows that because of this, Kylo fears sleep. No matter how many times he claims that his nightmares have become easier to handle since they started sleeping together--which Hux believes, to a certain extent--he still suffers from them. It's obvious.

Surprisingly, tonight Kylo wakes up almost silently, drowning in blankets with a gasp. He momentarily struggles in Hux's arms, until he realizes where he is and stills.

Hux waits until Kylo's breathing evens out again before kissing his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" No need for preamble. They're past that point.

"You died." Unspoken: _again_. "But this time it felt…different. We were at the gala, it was before the announcement, and…" His voice is shaky. "You were talking to someone. They… I don't know who it was. And then… You went all still. There was blood…just a little bit, you--" There are emotions coming off Kylo in waves--one of the side effects of having a Force-user for a partner. They are intense and almost nauseating. Hux is reminded, once more, of how strong he knows Kylo is; he deals with these emotions every single day. He blinks, eyelashes brushing Hux's neck. Instead of continuing to talk, Kylo sends images into his mind. 

After all the time they've been together, Hux is almost used to the mental communications Kylo uses. While he isn't the least bit Force-sensitive, Hux has learned to, as he likes to call it, "think loudly," so Kylo can hear his thoughts and respond to them. He has also trained himself to recognize the emotions that Kylo radiates, and what the touch of his mind feels like.

It's strange for Hux to see himself the way Kylo sees him, but there he is, standing hunched over with a line of blood trickling form the corner of his mouth. His eyes stare right at where Kylo would be in the dream. He sways slightly in place for a moment before he falls forward, dead, revealing the back of a retreating figure--assassin, Kylo's mind tells him.

The vision flickers and fades a bit before suddenly becoming crystal clear, so sharp and vividly colored that it gives him a strange sensation, almost like it hurts his eyes, if his mind has eyes. Regardless, it isn't very pleasant, so Hux makes an attempt to pull away and end the connection.

The two become so strongly merged when their minds touch that, after extended contact like this, only Kylo can pull them apart. This time it's different though; when Kylo usually does it, it feels like he is being pulled gently from deep water, rising slowly but surely from the depths until he breaks the surface an inch at a time. Emotions strengthen this pull, helping it be quicker and smoother. 

At least, positive emotions do.

Now Hux feels undeniably wracked by _something._ He doesn't feel such emotions simply because he watched himself die--Kylo's influence is there too. His terror, his pain, the intense grief in his chest all cause Hux, who is not Force-sensitive, great pain. Whether the pain is mental or physical, he can't tell. It's very sudden, and must effect Kylo too because he mentally jerks away, unintentionally and violently severing their connection.

Hux sits up very suddenly with a little shout, throwing Kylo off. Now both of their breaths are coming too heavy and fast. The feeling that lingers behind is-- Is painful and almost indescribable.

Slowly, Kylo sits up next to him and touches his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yes. Maybe." Hux tries not to fall back into the old habit of keeping his voice steady. He doesn't need to anymore. So instead, he lets it wobble and shake, let's himself take the deep breaths he needs instead of trying to stifle them. 

"Are you sure?"

In response, Hux simply shakes his head (his heartbeat is pounding in his ears) and lays back down, tugging Kylo's arm. Only when they have settled back down, tucked close together, does Hux let himself relax in the slightest.

Maybe they'll be able to sleep now. That's usually how it works, after the nightmare.

Tonight, however, is different. They lie awake in the dark, silent and sleepless with the only sound in the room being that of their breathing. 

Hux doesn't sleep because he can't. Not after that. Kylo doesn't sleep because he feels guilty. It also doesn't help either of them that the other is sending off ripples of mangled thoughts an emotions. For one it's scattered, terrified images of blood and hopelessness and gaping nothing; for the other, it's bone-chilling fear and filled to the brim with the idea of having nothing and loosing everything.

If there is one good thing that comes out of it all, it's that Kylo starts singing. Humming at first, a gentle melody that Hux knows. The song is soft and sweet, a tune from his home planet that he has sung before.

This particular song is sung so often that Hux knows the words. That he has memorized them, in fact. It's the song that Kylo sings in the quiet moments, in times of stress and anxiety for either of them. The first time it happened had been quite a shock indeed.

Hux closes his eyes and lets the song wash over him, listening as it evolves from a hum, to a whisper, to something loud enough so that he doesn't have to strain his ears to hear. Tonight, he listens closely to the words: it's a lullaby, a song of well wishes and comfort, of blessings and protection.

Before the last note leaves Kylo's tongue, Hux is asleep.

\---

Dawn comes too soon, along with the irritating buzzes and beeps of Hux's alarm that signal the time to be six in the morning, planet time. This is the fifth one he has owned since becoming emperor; Kylo has destroyed the first four.

He does so again this morning, disentangling his arm to reach out and slam his first down onto the chrono. Hux manages a small grumble. Kylo, he knows, isn't one accustomed to getting by on little sleep. In a way, it's rather ironic, the way he stays up late fearing nightmares but refuses to wake up in the morning. Hux, on the other hand, is perfectly used to an irregular sleep schedule. For him, any rest more than three hours is considered luxurious. He doesn't know what time they fell asleep at last night, but it must have been decent. There is something in the way he wakes up that feels better than other nights. 

Some time during the night, Hux had kicked his feet out from under the covers. They're cold now, and maybe it's for the better, since it motivates him to get up. However, he can't seem to move, since Kylo's entire body is draped over him.

"Love." In response, he receives a low, sleepy protest. "Love, we need to get up." Once more, Kylo grumbles, shifting his weight ever so slightly. "Please, the gala is today, and we still have one more fitting."

With a sigh, Kylo rolls off of him, wrapping himself in blankets as he does so and dislodging a purring Millicent from her perch on his hip. She jumps to the floor. "You have another fitting scheduled. And the gala isn't until tonight."

"Yes, yes, you could stay in bed all day," Hux says testily, sitting up and slowly lowering his feet onto the cold floor. If there is one complaint he has about their room, it's that the floor is always freezing. "But you won't."

"Because I love you."

This brings a smile to Hux's face. It lingers there as he dresses in the closet, until Kylo quietly calls his name from the bed. His tone is worrying.

Hux finishes putting his collar in place before briefly turning and responding. "…yes?"

"I am to be your Consort, correct?"

"Correct." Hux turns back to the mirror and focuses on fixing his hair.

"And that is to be announced at this event, correct?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking…" Kylo's voice falters and fades away before he shakes his head. "Never mind. It's stupid."

Hux walks to the bed and gives his Lord Protector--soon to be Consort--a soft kiss. "Nothing you have to say is stupid."

"It's just… I was just thinking that… If we are to announce our--" He breaks off again, looking for the right word. "Our union, I was thinking that we could go as…" At a loss for words again. Kylo pushes himself up into a sitting position. His eyes are still droopy and sleepy, but at the same time, he looks a Hux with a certain alertness. 

"Go as what?"

"Dates." He says it like he doesn't like the word.

On instinct, Hux frowns. It's not that he doesn't like the idea. He loves it, in fact. The thought of having Kylo by his side all throughout the night, beautiful, radiant, is wonderful without question. "I don't think that's a good idea." For some reason, there is something unsettling in the back of his mind that prevents him from automatically saying yes.

He can feel Kylo's presence poking around in his mind. Hux doesn't try to stop him; in fact, he let's his thoughts flow clearer, granting easy access. 

"You're concerned." There isn't any need to say it aloud, but Kylo does so anyway. "About… the dream."

"Something about it doesn't feel right." The truth, just not the full one.

"You don't want to go at all, but that isn't the only reason why."

On instinct, Hux's mind pulls back.

"You're scared of many things. The dream. The gala." A pause. "Your father." The presence retreats, then silence. "I understand."

Hux turns away, back to the closet, picking out a jacket to wear. "I have no reason to worry, I know."

"But your feelings are still valid."

The jacket he chooses for today is a deep shade of green, with a high collar and shiny silver lining. "I hope not."

Kylo's confusion is evident, but Hux momentarily ignores him in favor of fastening the jacket's ties. This particular jacket is a good one; comfortable, with sleeves that are just the right length and padding that makes his shoulders look wider. 

"I hope I end up with no reason to worry," he clarifies, when he finishes dressing. By the time he's done, Kylo has sat up, propped against the headboard, although he still looks like he has no intention on getting out of bed any time soon. Had it been any other day, Hux would have made Kylo get up now. Thankfully they don't have anything scheduled until the gala apart from a single and final fitting.

Even when there isn't anything important to do in the morning, Hux has always felt the need to be up and ready. If he isn't, it feels like he's wasting time. Wake up early. Be occupied all day. Sleep is optional. It's a habit he must break.

Over-thinking everything is giving him a headache, but he can't get back into bed with the risk of wrinkling his outfit. While it may not be the one he is wearing to the gala, there is always the chance of a visiting dignitary he must attend to, and he will definitely need to leave the room at some point.

Kylo breaks the silence: "You never answered my question."

"Oh," Hux pretends to be busy with organizing the top of his vanity. "You're right."

He gets a snort in response. "Yes, I am."

There's something nagging at the back of his mind, related to this idea. It unsettles him, but he can't deny Kylo something he so obviously wants. Besides, Hux himself wants this too. "Alright. We can go as dates." When he turns around, Kylo has a broad grin splashed across his face. "Happy? Now, get up."

"I thought you said we have nothing to do today," Kylo complains, but he sits up anyway. 

"I've changed my mind. I'm canceling the fitting, we're going out today." It's not as simple as he makes it out to be. Yes, he changed his mind; he has decided not to sit and mull over Kylo's dream, the thing he fears the most at the moment.

This catches Kylo's interest. "Well then," he says. "Lead the way, Emperor."

\---

Hux ends up leaving behind the outfit he so carefully chose in favor of something more practical, and meant for better weather. The planet the First Order base is currently on reminds him a lot of Arkanis, but less extreme; rainy only half the time, overcast the other half. It's a small planet with constantly high wind speeds, not as close to the Core as Hux would like, but it is also temporary. That's the important part.

The sudden desire to "go out" was unplanned and spontaneous, something not in Hux's nature. So it's only when they're standing in Kylo's shuttle, ready to go, when he realizes that he has no idea where they are to go. He had been so eager in that moment that he hadn't planned ahead.

When he says so to Kylo, his Lord Protecter simply laughs. "Of course you didn't plan. Well, that just means that I get to decide where we go."

For the time being, they must stay within First Order-controlled planets, so the selection is not exactly as big as Kylo surely wishes it were. Regardless, he finds a planet for them to take a day trip on.

So they fly to some lesser known planet in the Mid Rim, near Naboo. The shuttle touches down on a sunny patch of grass by a wide blue lake. This is where they spend their day; relaxing on the shore of the lake, occasionally tossing rocks into the water, mostly lying back and enjoying the calm before the storm. At one point, they end up falling asleep side-by-side on the grass with the sun on their face.

Hux doesn't realize that he has fallen asleep until Kylo is waking him up sometime later.

He's woken by someone gently shaking his shoulder until he eases back into consciousness, and when he opens his eyes Kylo is there, a small smile on his face. His eyes are catching the light in such a lovely way. Usually dark, they are now a warm, rich brown, with little flecks of gold.

"You have freckles," Kylo says. It's not an unknown fact, but they are rarely seen, since Hux is almost never out in the sun. The was no sun on the Finalizer, Starkiller Base was cold and snowy all hours of the day, and the First Order's new base isn't much better than Arkanis. Kylo still likes to point it out whoever he can. _Your freckles are like the arms of the galaxy,_ he once said.

Since then, Hux has held those words in a warm part of his chest.

When he doesn't get up immediately, Kylo dips down and kisses him, doing a push-up. Hux lets him show off, watching his muscles flex and marveling; this man is _his_ , they belong to each other, they are together.

Kylo lowers himself down again and says, lips brushing Hux's, "Your comm got a notification."

Hux pushes his fiancé off him and rolls onto his side. "Of course. It's probably a message telling us to come back, to start getting ready for the gala."

Indeed it was: there was a message from General Mitaka on screen, calling the two of them back to base as soon as possible. _Better sooner than later,_ he argued. At this very moment, Hux's heart disagrees, but he knows that Mitaka is right. Showing up too late wouldn't give them a good first impression. 

"He's right. We should leave." Hux sits up. It's difficult, what with the sun and his content sleepiness, but he manages.

Kylo just leans back, tilting his head up to better catch the sun. "We don't have to."

"Yes, we do."

"No, we could stay here forever."

Hux frowns. "No, we can't. We have the gala to go to, and part of a galaxy to rule, and--"

"Just forget all that. Imagine what would happen if we just stayed here forever. They couldn't find us if we didn't want to be found. We could disappear entirely, if we wanted to."

"Kylo," Hux warns.

"I'm just saying." He stands, then helps Hux up. "I know we can't do that now, that's our retirement plan."

In that moment, Hux laughs, loud and sharp and clear. "Good to know we have one of those."

Reluctantly, they head back to base. Both wish that they didn't have to leave the sun and warm water behind, but Kylo promises that they will be back as soon as their duties allow. Maybe some time around the wedding, he suggests. That is an idea that Hux wholeheartedly supports.

What he _doesn't_ support, on the other hand--which he realizes as their shuttle lands--is that the last thing he wants is to attend the gala with freckles, of all possible things. Hux's freckles are a thing solely between him and Kylo, almost like a secret.

 

_The arms of the galaxy._

\---

Getting prepared for events might be Hux's least favorite part of the whole process. With ever gala, every party, every single _whatever_ , Hux can never choose what to wear. Each time he goes through hours of fittings for different clothing articles and accessories. Each time he can never decide. He wants to make an impression. He wants to be respected, maybe a bit feared at the same time.

And without fail, Kylo makes the same joke.

Really, it shouldn't even be considered a joke.

"It's a fashion crisis," Kylo laughs. While Hux struggles on a daily basis regarding what to wear, it seems to come naturally to Kylo. 

Hux lets himself pace in from of the closet, hands clenched into fists. Maybe he's over thinking this--no, he is _definitely_ over thinking this. That's what he does. He has accepted that, but it's still a pain. Especially considering the fact that every bad thing seems to become wrapped up in a big ball in his head.

He doesn't want to admit defeat--this is _not_ a "fashion crisis"--but he turns to Kylo to ask for his opinion.

Kylo always looks lovely, but tonight he is stunning in midnight blue and gold, wearing an intricate gown that is both fashionable and functional. Most of it is detachable, easily removed if the need to fight arises. There's a belt on the inside that his lightsaber hangs from, easily concealed by the skirt. 

The idea to design such a practical outfit had been Hux's idea. Kylo has never had any problem with the idea of wearing his weapon out in the open, but he also doesn't know about the ins and outs of politics. Such a display would be seen as an open treat. Not only that, but his lightsaber would be instantly confiscated at the door of whatever event they were attending. Having a space for a hidden weapon had ended up being carried over into nearly everything they wore on a daily basis.

Raising his hands, Hux says, "I give up. I can't find anything. You're right."

Kylo smirks. "Say that again."

"You were right, I was wrong. I would greatly appreciate your help, _love_."

"Of course you would." Kylo wastes no time and gets right to work, vanishing into the closet and rifling through the assorted clothes. Voice muffled by the varied fabrics, he calls back, "What color do you want?"

"Dark blue and gold," he responds sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." Millicent, laying on the bed, meows at the same time Kylo laughs. 

He ends up bringing out long white robes with delicate gold leaf-like designs snaking up the front and up around the collar, intricately layered fabric, and a thin belt dangling with assorted gold decorations. The sleeves and train drag on the floor even when Kylo holds it up.

It isn't Hux's taste. He isn't one for extravagance clothing-wise; as emperor, his presence is simple and real and there. Kylo is the one who wears whatever outlandish clothing the designers can come up with, whose presence in a room is all about hyperbole; a tall and intimidating frame with wide shoulders, draped and wrapped in everything from the most delicate laces to the heaviest of velvets.

It isn't Hux's taste, but neither is this gala. If he wants to be sure that the aura his father gets is both impressive and intimidating, he must step out of his comfort zone.

So he agrees.

Kylo helps him put on the many layers one at a time. This particular outfit is some strange combination of a gown and robes, with a coat over it, and plain (thankfully comfortable) pants underneath. Kylo fastens a red cape over Hux's narrow shoulders, before topping everything off with his gold laurel crown.

Facing the mirror, Hux inspects every inch of his reflection. He won't be the most comfortable, but he has the air that he desires, so this is satisfactory. Not only that, but the sight of him and Kylo standing side-by-side in their full regalia sends a shock of excitement into his stomach.

He goes to leave, motioning for Kylo to follow, but it seems that he has other plans.

"Wait!" A hand on his shoulder, turning him around and preventing him from leaving, then holding his chin and tilting his head up. Before he can protest, Kylo sprinkles fine, glittery gold dust--conjured from seemingly nowhere--over Hux's cheeks and nose. When he's done, he steps back and admires his work. "It goes with your freckles."

Hux turns to the mirror and mimics one of the poses Kylo made at his fitting. "How do I look?"

"Breathtaking."

Now, Kylo has called Hux many different things before, everything from hissed insults to breathy endearments. But 'breathtaking' is not a word Kylo has ever said regarding another person, and it is certainly not a word Hux would associate himself with. It stuns him into silence, momentarily. 

Instead of responding, he tilts his head up and kisses Kylo on the lips, soft but firm, before taking his hand.

"You have glitter on your nose," Hux informs him, reaching up and wiping it off.

When they exit their quarters, Kylo has a big smile on his face.

There are many rooms and corridors to pass through on their way out, but nobody stops them. The only sound apart from the murmur of people going about their business in the distance is the sound of fabric sliding over the floor, sometimes marble, sometimes plush carpet, sometimes polished grey stone.

Hux has to put a conscious effort into not tripping on the front of his robes as they make their way out to the courtyard, where their shuttle will be waiting. He wants to hold up the heavy layers of fabric in the front, but that isn't very emperor-like thing to do. 

As they exit outside, the couple is greeted by darkness and a sky full of stars. Waiting for them on the closest landing pad is a shuttle, larger than Kylo's personal one, and much bulkier too, with the First Order insignia taking up most of the side. 

One of the Knights of Ren is there waiting for them, next to the open ramp. Light spills out from inside, the only source of light other than the stars.

When Hux moves forward to enter the shuttle, Kylo's hand slips out of his.

"I'll be right back," he promises, before pulling his Knight aside. Hux frowns, but continues on.

There is a single throne-like chair at the end of the largest room, waiting for him. It feels strange to see, even after all the time he has spent as emperor. This chair is meant for him. Not for anybody else, but for him.

Hux sits down. It's not exactly comfortable, but with it comes a feeling of power and authority. Carefully, he adjusts the folds of his white robes to look presentable, marveling at how the thin threads of gold make the fabric ripple and shimmer. As he reaches up to make sure the laurel crown is secure in his hair, the door slides open, nearly soundless. His hand falls quickly. 

Kylo enters first, followed by the unexpected; all seven of the Knights of Ren, masked and cloaked in black. While Hux is speechless, each one kneels briefly at his feet before taking their place along the walls, until Kylo is left standing in the middle of the room.

"Emperor Hux," he smiles. "I like that title more every day."

"You aren't the only one," Hux himself even manages a little smile.

When they take off, Kylo stands by the throne-like chair, resting his arm over the top of it. While his body language is relaxed, the Knights lined up along the walls are standing straight and rigid, even when the ship jolts a bit as it enters hyperspace. 

It doesn't take long for their pilot's voice to be heard over the intercom: "Emperor, we will make our landing on Arkanis in approximately fifty-five minutes."

Hux expects the hour's journey to take forever--sitting in the chair is rather uncomfortable--but it goes surprisingly fast. Soon enough they're out of hyperspace, and Arkanis comes into view. 

Or, Hux thinks it does. He feels the shudder signaling that they have exited hyperspace, but the room with the throne-like chair has no windows, just a door. He wishes there were windows. Maybe the anticipation is getting to him. Most likely.

But what is he worried about? Being the most powerful man in the galaxy (well, politically), he shouldn't feel anxiety. He is supposed to be above this. At the same time, he has reason to worry. And not just about the dream.

The gala is no small event. Everyone of importance in the Arkanis sector was to attend the official establishment of the First Order and the rule of Emperor Hux in this system. 

From the outside, as the shuttle touches down, the planet doesn't look like much. There isn't really anything to see through the grey sheets of rain apart from other ships landing, the hall where the gala is to be held, and some foggy rocky outcroppings in the distance.

When the pilot announces their arrival, Hux rises and Kylo takes his arm. The Knights of Ren peel from the wall one by one and exit ahead of them. They all descend the ramp together, and the Knights form a guard around them; two on each side, one in front, and two behind. Each took hold of a pole and expanded a large tarp-like umbrella over the Emperor and his Lord Protector, before beginning the short walk to the gala.

The building the gala is to take place in is a typical ballroom, with high ceilings and impressive architecture, the likes of which is unique to Arkanis. The huge columns support a steeply slanted roof, built to deflect the rain. In front of the main entrance is a long open hallway that turns up at the entrance end, so visitors to the hall can enter without having to walkthrough a waterfall of rainwater gushing off the roof. 

Hux gently squeezes Kylo's hand. 

Whoever announces their arrival makes too much of a big deal--or, so Hux thinks. Then again, the emperor has just arrived. There are bells ringing and people clapping, everyone is looking at them.

This time, it's Kylo's grip that tightens at they are bombarded by various officers and officials, although he manages to keep a pleasant smile on his face. Hux cycles through all of the greetings he has been taught many times before everyone is pleased and leaves them, for the most part, alone.

The announcement won't be made immediately, and it will take a while before dinner is served, so Hux brings Kylo, like a ghost hanging onto his arm and trailing slightly behind him, over to one of the snack tables. There he must engage in exchanging pleasantries with the visiting dignitaries. The first thing he takes, instead of actual food, is a glass of wine.

The woman he chats with is kind enough. Something about her is vaguely familiar, something Hux can't quite place his finger on. It's something about her nose--or maybe her eyes. It doesn't matter. He tries to shake the feeling off; he's probably just imagining it.

Others soon join the conversation. The circle gets larger, until Hux has to help himself to another glass of wine. If he is going to make it through the night, he would rather be tipsy and able to withstand the night than sober and suffering.

"Have you heard of all the rumored Jedi sightings in the Mid Rim?"

"Oh yes, I have."

This isn't new information, but it's the most interesting conversation topic that has arisen so far. It also catches Kylo's interest; the signs are subtle, but his head tilts ever so slightly to the side.

Hux reaches for another wine glass to replace his now empty one with. He has always found these sorts of gatherings extremely boring. Even when conversations border on engaging, they always fade away. The topic of Jedi sightings is no exception. Soon the general discussion is boring enough for him to tune out again.

He swirls the glass, watching the deep red liquid splash about. As he lifts it to his lips, a voice cuts through the haze, shouting his name. His _first name_ , at that.

Unfortunately, Hux is all to familiar with this particular voice.

It isn't his father, thank whatever higher being might be listening. At the same time, this may be worse.

Hux's uncle Denzel--his father's brother--is a loud, orange haired man whose alcohol tolerance is something to be admired. Although "tolerance" is a relative word. The two actually haven't seen each other in many years; the last time would be back before Hux was stationed aboard the Finalizer. Even so, it's obvious that nothing has changed with him.

"Back home now, eh? It's about time!" As his uncle speaks, Hux feels Kylo's presence touch his mind, confused. For the time being, Hux pushes him away.

"Not for long." Hux keeps his voice curt. "I would much rather leave this planet as soon as possible."

"And go back--" the senior Hux hiccups, "--to that ship? Are ya still living there?"

All Hux can do is offer a wry smile. "No. You, of all people, would think so."

The air around them has become tense; nearby conversation has stopped as if everyone can feel that something is wrong. 

Denzel squints at him, like he can't quite comprehend exactly what he's seeing, before saying, "But I forget who I'm talkin' to, _my liege_." He takes a deep, over exaggerated bow.

 _I see what game you're playing, old man._ Hux's smile is knife thin and deadly. "Oh, family needn't address those formalities." His sarcasm is more than evident. "Have you seen, by any chance, my father, on this wretched night?" _Please say no._

"Yes, I have. Na' too long ago, in fact. Don' know where he coulda slipped off t'."

 _Damn._ "Unfortunate." In an attempt to end the conversation, Hux turns slightly away to address the person next to him, but the man persists.

His eyes run up and down Kylo several times before he says, "Who's yer wife?" The words slur together. 

Kylo's hand twitches toward his belt. A flash of rage spikes off him. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux shoots him a warning glance, and loudly thinks, _Be calm._

_This drunkard isn't worth your time._

_He is an ex-Senate member. I must address him properly._

_Have him arrested._ Kylo's anger is plain. _There is something about his mind that I don't like._

 _Not yet._ "Ah, I think you are mistaken." Remaining calm and composed is something Hux has practiced, and now he is certainly thankful for that practice. "My martial status must have escaped you. What I find interesting is why _your_ wife is not present." At this moment Hux is feeling many emotions and urges, all at once. The most prevalent one is the burning desire to reach out and strangle his uncle.

"You don't have the right to speak to me like that, _boy._ " 

As Hux feels more outraged than he has been in a long time-- _How dare he address the Emperor as 'boy'?_ \--Kylo's hand slips out of his grip.

Nobody ever touches the ex-Senator, but Denzel Hux starts gasping for breath. The wine glass drops to the floor, catching nearby people's attention, when he abandons it to tug at the collar around his trout. His eyes bug out--he looks like a fish out of water.

"I think he's choking on the wine," Kylo says, in the most monotonous of voices.

Hux goes to elbow Kylo, to tell him to cut it out, when he feels a strange prickling sensation on the back of his neck, like someone behind him is looking at him. His head starts to turn, but Kylo gets there first.

Next thing he knows he's being shoved to the floor--at the same time Denzel collapses, gasping for breath--there's a snarl from above him, the sound of a lightsaber exploding into existence, and the stench of burning flesh. Blood splatters onto Hux's pristine white robes.

The silence that follows is so _loud._ All eyes are on Kylo, who self-consciously deactivates the saber and tucks it away.

"Assassin," he says, more to himself than anybody else. Everyone, even those tucked away in the far corners, can hear him; his voice echoes off the high ceiling and tall walls. He takes a deep breath, before reaching down to help Hux up.

The Knights of Ren melt out from the shadows, one by one, appearing among the guests. Their sudden and strategic appearance takes the attention off of Hux and Kylo, if only momentarily, giving them time to gather themselves.

Simply, Hux is shaken. For good reason, too. He doesn't know what to do, what to think. His heart is pounding in his ears. He just looks up at Kylo, whose terrified expression gives a face to everything Hux is feeling. Not to mention the waves of many emotions--all scattered and twisting--rolling off of Kylo.

One of the thing that he loves about Kylo is that he knows what Hux needs; at this moment, he opens his arms and envelops his Emperor into a tight hug.

"Lord Protector", "Consort"--what bullshit. Simple titles cannot explain what Kylo is to Hux. Whatever the title, he will always be so much more. 

Hux closers his eyes and leans further into the hug. When he feels a welcome presence at the edge of his mind, he lets it in.

 _Are you alright?_ Kylo's lips brush his forehead.

_Yes._

_Good._ They part, and Kylo puts a hand on each of Hux's shoulders. _I'm going to knock you out, he says. Gently. I'll explain later._

Hux only has time to feel a flash of brief confusion, before all the lights around him seem to turn off, and he vaguely feels himself falling forward before he's out completely.

\---

Even though the faint is controlled, it still terrifies Kylo to watch the way Hux's eyes roll back, the way his body completely crumples, like the thread of life holding him up was cut. Catching him isn't as easy as he had anticipated; that momentary shock has him hesitate before he scoops Hux up into his arms.

With the right excuses, planned and practiced ahead of time just i case, Kylo is allowed to leave with Hux.

There haven't been many times where he has felt so relieved to exit a room. With all the pomp and circumstance upon their arrival, it almost feels _good_ to leave this way. Carrying Hux out to the shuttle through the rain, without all the formalities, well, there's something freeing about it.

Even when soaking wet--they took the shortest, most direct way to the shuttle instead of the dry way--and with many gold decorations, Hux doesn't weigh that much. Through the layers of white cloth, splattered with blood--not the emperor's, thank the Force--Kylo can feel his thin frame. It's almost alarming.

As soon as he is aboard, he orders the pilot to take off. She hesitates, but follows his orders. 

Sensing her question, he says, "The Knights will remain planetside for the time being, for damage control. I will personally see to their retrieval." Her mind settles after hearing this.

While they take off and prepare for the jump to hyperspace, Kylo brings Hux into one of the smaller passenger compartments. He holds the Emperor in his lap a they fly, keeping Hux's upper body cradled against his chest. Kylo listens to his breathing; it's deep and even, just like he's asleep. The rhythm is comforting. It's difficult to remember that yes, Hux is perfectly fine.

He wipes a spot of blood from Hux's cheek and kisses his forehead. 

\---

Hux wakes up in Kylo's arms, being carried off the shuttle, just in time to see General Mitaka rushing out to greet them. As usual, his mouth is running faster than his legs. Neither of them seem to notice that Hux has woken up; if Kylo knows--which he most likely does--he doesn't say anything. Hux keeps his eyes as squinted as he can, barely open.

"Master Ren, what happened? We received a call earlier from the Knights, something about an attempted assas--"

"I'll fill you in later, Mitaka." He doesn't look all to happy with this response, but allows the two to continue on by themselves.

"I will alert Admiral Phasma of your return," Mitaka calls after them.

As he's being carried away, Hux snuggles closer to Kylo but doesn't say anything. He simply shifts his shoulders to get into a more comfortable position. Kylo is well aware of the fact that he is awake, but still doesn't put him down. 

Kylo opens their bedroom door using the Force. He crosses the room and sets Hux down next to the bed, before going back to close the door and leaning against it, closing his eyes. 

Hux crosses his arms. Waking up from the faint is strange, because he feels like he just slept, like he should be tired, but he's not. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Yes, I'm fine." He surveys his robes with disgust. "This outfit, on the other hand, is not. Will you help me with these?"

Silently, Kylo helps him peel off layer after soaking layer, dropping each on the ground. Their hospitality droid will come pick it up later. When that's done, he goes and fetches a towel from the bathroom and dries off whatever parts of Hux are still wet, taking special care of his hair. By the time he's done, it's a fluffy orange cloud. Kylo easily uses the Force to summon Hux's nightclothes from the dresser, still warm from being freshly laundered. 

Millicent, drawn out upon there arrival, sniffs at the soaked clothing on the floor. While she doesn't hiss, she arches her back and her tail fluffs up before she streaks under the bed.

As Hux tugs on the soft pants, Kylo paces the floor, clearly distressed. "I need to get to the bottom of this. The Knights are still on Arkanis."

"You didn't bring them back with us?" Hux pulls the shirt over his head, further messing up his hair.

"No, no, we had to get out of there as fast as we could. For all we know there could have been more--more _plots._ " He says it like it's a dirty word. Freshly enraged, he punches the wall once, then again. "I should have done something more. I should have at least _scanned_ all the guests' minds. I was so excited, I forgot. I put your life in danger, just because I wanted to have a good time."

"Kylo, this isn't your fault. Even if it was, it doesn't matter, because I'm safe now."

"No, you don't get it!" Kylo runs his hands through his hair subconsciously tugging at the dark locks. "I put _your life at risk._ "

With a sigh, Hux walks over and takes Kylo's hands, thumb gently rubbing over his bruising knuckles. "Kylo, Kylo, look at me." He only continues when they make eye contact. "Listen. I'm safe. You're safe." A grin slips onto his face. "Besides, it's Arkanis' loss that they have to wait even longer to be under my-- _our_ \--rule."

Kylo lets himself laugh. "You're right."

"Say that again."

Laughing again, Kylo leans down and, taking his face, kisses him. It's a kiss that is warm and soft and quiet, the kind of kiss that could settle Hux to sleep, if he let it. "We're going to get to the bottom of this," he says.

They stand like that, Hux's hands brushing Kylo's hips and Kylo's hands cupping Hux's face. "Oh, I know we can." Hux opens his eyes, just a tiny bit.

"And I'm going to kill whoever planned this attempt on your life."

"I know you are. Now, go get your Knights back. I'll be here, with the cold bed." Hux has to push him away. If he doesn't, he knows that Kylo will never leave.

"Okay." Kylo steps back forward and kisses his forehead. "Try to sleep."

"Maybe." Hux has to push him away again, as much as he doesn't want to. "Are you going to change?"

"Yes, yes." Quickly, Kylo hurries over to the closet to swap his formal wear for his usual dark robes and cowl. Hux sits down on the bed and waits. 

When he reemerges, tugging the hood of his cowl up over his head, he says, "I'll be right back."

"I know. I love you. Now, go." Hux waves him away.

"This won't take long," Kylo promises.

"I _know_. Please, you're never going to leave at this rate."

"I love you too." He slips out the door and vanishes. Silence fills the room when the door closes.

Despite the hectic day, when Hux gets into bed, he actually manages to fall asleep fairly quickly. Maybe because he knows that sleeping will make the waiting seem shorter. He truthfully has no idea how long Kylo will take--hopefully, at least, they will wake up together, safe and sound.

Hux is asleep when Kylo creeps into bed in the early hours of the morning, as the stars are just starting to fade. In his sleep, he smiles as Kylo pulls him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Bee


End file.
